Let the past be buried for the future
by AUTHORESSOFDOOM XD
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after he failed the Genin test. Years later, he returns as a celebrity from a far off country called 'Korea'. But when he returns, he's totally different! Au Naruto, No pairing yet, famous!Naruto, Singer!Naruto, Nonjinchuuriki!Naruto!
1. Prologue

**Naruto's POV**

I looked around at his old village. It's been years since I last stepped foot in that place, and now they're forcing me to come here to preform in front of my old teammates! YG-hyung knew about my past, yet he still sent us back here. I shook my head. 'No time to stand around moping. We have practice soon.' Breathing in and out deeply, I calmed himself and put my signature eye-smile back on my face, hurrying back to my group members who were calling out to me. "Hyung! Where will we be practicing here?

***-******'s POV**

I was walking around leading my group towards our MV shooting site when I saw our second youngest stop, look around like he was angry at someone, shake his head, and started running to catch up to us. That was weird, normally he tries hard to always smile, and only lets himself be sad or angry if he's alone. For him to look mad, it must have been really bad. I was brought out of my thoughts when *-**** finally caught up to us and asked me where we're going to be practicing here. I chuckled and flicked his forehead. "Pabo! Did you forget? Today we're shooting our new MV! That's why we're on our way to the Hokage, to ask her where the old prison we'll be using is!" And with that, I laughed and entered the Hokage Tower. Judging from his face, he didn't notice that we got there already.

I laughed again, but my manager looked backed at me and asked, "Is there a problem ******?"**  
**

"No Hyung, it's just that ******* here, forgot we were filming our MV today!" I shot back.

He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and I honestly have no idea why. "We're here ******, and please keep you're group in line, you are the leader after all."

I smiled and said, "Of course I will! I am the Almighty ** After all!"

He sighed again. "And keep your Maknae in check, this is not an interview, this is an important business meeting for _your _group's MV. We promised the public, it would ruin your image if your MV was cancelled because Maknae made a fool of himself."

"K, Hyung, We're here! And I promise."

And with that, My group and I walked into the hokage's office.


	2. IMPORTANT AN

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

AUTHORESSOFDOOM XD


	3. Boring introductions

**A/N: Did anyone guess what the band was? If you didn't, it's OK. I didn't give a lot of clues yet. the star thing last chap was censoring the names of the members and the band name, but I didn't censor nicknames. So far, I only put in one nickname, and it was 'Maknae'. Yes, it is a real word, but in Korean. Here is a list of all the Korean words I used last chap, and will use in the future.**

**Mianhe = Sorry  
**

**Sarang = Love  
**

**Goon = A respectful word used at the end of a name directed to someone younger with respect.  
**

**Hyung = Referring to Older brother by a male, also used by a male when referring to a close older male friend****, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone**.  


**Noona = A word used by males referring to an older female, usually a close friend or older sister, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone.  
**

**Oppa = A word used by Females when referring to a close older male friend or older brother****, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone.**  


**Unni = A word used by Females when referring to a close older female friend or older sister****, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone.**  


**Maknae = Meaning youngest in Korean. noun or Adjective  
**

**Pabo = Stupid, Idiot  
**

**Sunbae = Someone with more experience in a particular field or school than you****, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone.**  


**Hoobae = opposite of Sunbae****, can be used at the end of the name or nickname, or alone.**  


**If I forgot anything, or wrote a definition wrong, please feel free to tell me. Just don't flame. Thank you, and I'll reveal the band name here! I'll also be using their new song 'Monster' a lot here, only because I like it so much! ~^.^~ **

**Enjoy! And sorry for the long A/n! And for the crappy chapter!  
**

* * *

Tsunade's POV *Five minutes ago*

I looked up from my paperwork when I heard the door open. A small group of young men entered my office and stood up behind of the chairs in front of my desk.

images4. fanpop image/photos/22400000/Big-Bang-2011-Wallpapers-big-bang-22422301-1024-768 .png (Remove spaces)

The one with the abnormally large bags under his eyes introduced the group. "Konichiwa, I'm Lee Seunghyun, also known as Seungri, or VI. I'm the maknae of Bigbang. The hyung next to me is Choi Seunghyun, stage name's TOP. Next is Dong Yongbae, AKA Taeyang, or SOL. Over on his right is our leader, Kwon Jiyong, he goes by the name of GD, short for G-Dragon. And all the way at the front is Daesung-hyung. His nicknames are Daesung, or D-lite, and we are ... " he stopped, with all the members joining in at the end, "BIGBANG!" And as if on cue, they all bowed, sat down, and waited for me to introduce myself.

Clearing my throat, I looked directly at them. "I'm Tsunade, the Slug Sage, Pupil of the Third Hokage, and the Fifth Hokage of this village." I sat back down. "Why have you come here? We don't usually get a lot of visitors from overseas here."

Vi began, "We are BIGBANG, an idol group from Korea. Recently our company has decided to try expanding into the Elemental Nations and we chose this village to start because it is the largest village here. One of the things our CEO wants to do is purchase a building here to make a new branch of YGE, a place for us to practice and record while we are here. Another is we are planning to hold an Elemental Nations Tour where we will hold concerts in many of the villages and towns here."

I nodded my head to show that I understood what he was saying, "Does that mean that you will be discussing this with me yourselves, or will someone else?"

Vi chuckled, "We don't do the legal stuff, our company does. We have representatives trained especially for this. Daesung-hyung will go and get him." He spoke a few words in a different language to D-lite, then watched as he walked outside. Vi turned his attention back to me and said, "You are probably wondering why we are here if we aren't going to talk about legal stuff, correct?" With a nod of my head, he continued. "YG thought that it would be better if you met us before you start talking about our careers. Well, if that's all, we will be heading out now." Seeing no reactions from me, they stood, bowed, and left, calling for their legal representative to come.


	4. IMPORTANT AN 2

OK, let me get this straight. I will no longer be on this site, writing or otherwise. I will move my stories to Quotev, so you can PM me if you want the link to my profile there. I will still keep this account, but don't expect any updates or any new stories. I am sorry for disturbing you and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
